


镜面

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, 黑雪好啊！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: ——“Regina，你毁了我！”





	镜面

（1）

Regina坐在黑石砌起的宫殿里，浑身发冷。

她双手紧紧握着，看向墙上那面镜子，镜子上雾气蒙蒙，仿佛挨着的空气都被扭曲一样。一切如此熟悉，又如此扑朔迷离。

Snow的头枕在她的膝盖上，黑色的长发垂落下来。她穿着白色裙袍，温柔，眷念地看着她，她的目光却让Regina觉得像被一条冰冷的毒蛇死死缠着，紧紧得喘不过气来。

Regina没有去看躺在自己膝上的公主的双眼，她紧紧抿着唇，对方不是自己熟知的那个白雪，这点无可置疑。当她被陌生的气流卷进冰冷的镜面后，一种不详的预兆，泛着寒光，就在空中咔嚓一声，贴着她的后颈响了一声。对方温顺的目光就像一根淬了毒的绳索，她觉得她有点呼吸不上来。

“Regina。”

她听见Snow在喊她，而Snow从未用这种语气喊过她，这种甜蜜，却让人骨子都发冷的声音。白雪从她的膝上起来，她的手轻轻地捧住她的脸颊，很冰，几乎像是死人的手。

Regina想躲开，但一种危险的预感阻止了她，她连大气也不敢出一声。而眼前的人看起来明明如此无害。

Snow的手不应是这样的，她的眼神也不应是这样的。白雪的手是温热的，带着善良的热气。她的眸子像日光，能把一切的冰棱融化。

而不是这样。

一阵寒颤忽然攀上Regina的脊背，对方那温柔，熟悉的双眼，背后藏着沼泽一样沉重的死寂。Regina咬紧唇，对方冷冰冰的手仍然贴着她的脸颊。

“我饿了。”Snow看着她笑，那双黑色的眼睛笑弯弯的。“Regina，我们去吃饭吧。”

她这样笑着看她，有了少许温度，带着明快，撒娇的成分。Regina怔了怔，这样的目光忽然在她压着记忆的沉重墓石上裂开一道缝来，这样的笑容太熟悉了，黑发白裙的小公主就是这样躺在年轻王后腿上，抬起头笑着看她。她看着她带着笑意的双眼，忽然像是被拽进了一个时光的漩涡，这个漩涡让太多太多涌出的尘封记忆将她埋住。她才恍惚间想起来，城堡的味道很熟悉，有点闷，就像小公主那条白色的新裙子。

她任由Snow牵着她的手，任由她拉她从床上起身。Regina心中稍稍放缓了些，她看向那扇半掩的门，这曾是她数十年的寝宫，她曾在这度过仇恨，绝望，苦闷，黑暗的一切日子，她曾在这，端着年轻王后的礼仪，挽着小公主与名门贵族交谈。她看着那扇门，不由自主地向那走去，Snow捞起宽大的雪白的裙裾，她弯着双眼，跟在她身后。

宫殿仿佛弥漫着冰冷的雾气。最初那种不祥的预感暂时被涌出的尘封记忆掩埋住，而这种预感随着Regina推开门，攀上了顶峰。黑发女人猛地别过头，双手颤抖地从门上拿开。

侍女侧卧在地上，她的双眼被烧焦，只剩下两个血糊糊的小洞，两股鲜血在发亮的地板上流淌，就像火炬在古泰尔壁毯上烧出来的黑窟窿。

“Regina？”Snow站在她身后，她只看了地上一眼，又重新看向她。公主困惑不解地蹙着她秀气的眉毛，“为什么不走了呀？你睡了很久，我们快去吃点东西吧。”

Regina紧紧皱着眉，她看着她，一字一句地说，“有人死了。”

Snow没有看地上，她依旧盯着她，忽然伸手环抱住了她的腰。Regina听见她笑嘻嘻的声音。

“她多看了你两眼，我就把她的眼珠给烧掉了。底下的人真健忘，都不记得收拾尸体。下次他们再不长记性，我就烧掉他们的耳朵。”Snow说着在指尖打出一个漂亮的火焰，火光映在她盈盈的眸中，煞是好看。

她环抱的地方像是有什么攀上去，寒意像刽子手刀上的那层薄雾。Regina被那寒意给刺了一下，她猛地把环在腰侧的双手拔开，不可置信地看着对方，白雪公主一双明眸清澈透亮，长发如森林中的沉寂般漆黑。

Regina看着她，却怎么看也看不明白，阵阵的寒意又像是蜿蜒的藤蔓，一点一点攀上她的心脏，她觉得喉咙像梗了什么东西，那种东西让她想飞快地，逃离这座被黑雾笼罩的宫殿，她忍无可忍地看向对方那双无辜的眼睛，忍无可忍地朝她喊道“你怎么了！”

“你说什么？”对方眨眨眼睛，她将手放在小腹上，“我饿啦，Regina，我们去吃饭吧。”

Regina看着她，陌生得像看着一个怪物。她深吸了一口气，背过身，大步朝前走去，她不知道要去哪，但一定比待在原地强。

-

（2）

Regina匆匆走在这条长廊上，晕黄的光落在地上，墙壁是黑石砌的，泛着金属的光泽。她慌乱地看向四周，恭顺的侍从站在两侧。他们低着头，垂在阴影中。

Regina看着他们，他们在这条长廊上站成一排，都恭顺地低着头。Regina站在一位侍从面前，颤抖地看着他。

“这发生了什么？”

对方僵硬地抬起头，他的目光中一片死寂，空洞洞的，他的身上还有温热的，活人的气息。但眼神却像是死了一样。侍从看着她，一句话也不说。

Regina快要被他的目光逼疯了，她挨个挨个，一路，脑袋几乎有些发热地问下去，那些人，他们冰冷地看着她，冰冷得连嘴唇也不肯动。

“发生了什么！”

他们僵硬地抬起头，僵硬地看着她，僵硬地立在那，就像群雕塑。他们的眼中什么也没有，只有让人喘息不上来的，死寂一样的黑暗。

Regina感觉额头发烫，她像是发烧了一般，起初是挨个挨个，耐心地询问，但接着，她无礼地，几乎有些暴躁地拽着他们的袖子，朝他们发问，朝他们大喊。

没有人说话，他们温顺地看着她，温顺得让人发疯。

这座宫殿死气沉沉，他们呼吸着，却什么也不说。Regina暴躁地扯上一个侍从的衣领，对方看着她，却也什么也没看。

-

“Regina。”

Snow的身影出现在长廊尽头，她的黑发披撒下来，像寂静的森林，她脸色苍白，微笑地看着她。

“不要再问了。”

Regina困惑地看着她，但这困惑只在起初的几秒。很快，她有些恼怒地快步走到黑发白裙的公主面前，她揪住她的衣领。

“发生了什么！”她的喉咙已经喊撕了，嘴唇也很干，但她冷冷地看着对方，将她往冰冷的墙上推攘一把，“你干了什么！你对他们干了什么，Snow White!”

Snow温和地，唇边仍然带着笑意，她看着近在咫尺的黑发女人，声音是如此的无辜，又让人胆寒，“我什么也没做，他们害怕了，绝望了，仅此而已。”

“你什么也没做！”Regina愤怒地看着她，她轻轻喘口气，“你把他们灵魂毁了，你什么也没做！你把他们从人拉进了木偶的深渊！” 

Snow依旧微笑着，她轻轻地，凑到她耳边，声音几乎能称上温柔的低语，“……那你呢，你把他们从人拉进了死亡的地狱。”

Regina肩膀微微颤抖，如坠冰窟。她放下Snow，对上了对方黑沉沉的眸子，那里面什么也没有，甚至没有讥讽，没有嘲笑。

那种愤怒，那种正义的愤怒，在一瞬间仿佛被抽空了，有一种绝望从她的灵魂深处溢出来。她看着她，Snow穿着白色的裙袍，那双黑色的眼睛冰冷得像面镜子。

“我有罪！”Regina忽然大声喊道，透过窗户，一阵闪电忽然从黑沉沉的云中劈过，照亮了她的双眼。她直视着对方死气沉沉的双眼，“我有罪！并且今生不敢妄图赦免。你呢，Snow，为什么毁灭他们，为什么毁灭自己！”

黑发白裙的公主笑着，她的声音在她耳畔轻飘飘落下，像低语的诅咒，“怎么，”她挑起她的下巴，那双眼睛带了点戏谑，揶揄的神情，“要你的公主一直纯洁无辜？要你的公主一直像白雪一样，远离罪孽？”

Regina拽住她的手，往旁边用力一甩，“这不是公主的事，这不是无辜的事”她盯着她的眼睛，像是要把那面镜子撬开，“这是人的事！”

那道闪电劈里啪啦，再一次猛地闪过天际，黑压压的云被照亮了，狂风骤雨被掀起了，雷声在远处传来轰隆隆的声响，像是巨人的低吟。

“Snow，”Regina看着低着头的白裙公主，她握住那双冰冷的双手，就像那双手曾经无数遍握过她一样。“这发生了什么，发生了什么？”

Snow抬起眼看她，她唇边那甜蜜的笑容消失了，她冷冰冰地看着她，那空无一物的死寂像是被彻底撕裂，里面流出绝望，恶毒，仇恨的毒液。她讥讽地看着她关切的神情，讥讽地把她的手扔开。

“发生了什么？”她温柔，甜蜜地重复了一遍。忽然发出了一声颤抖的，凄厉的，从灵魂深处挤出的大笑，这笑声几乎不像是人发出来的，它是那么畸形，那么痛苦。她大笑着，城堡的窗户忽然被雷雨震开，冷飕飕的风夹带着冰冷的空气，一路卷到闷热的，黏湿的城堡尽头。

“发生了什么？”她的声音尖利起来，她神情是如此激动，以至于像扭曲了一样，她大笑着，“你恨我，Regina。是你毁了我！”

闪电再一次从天上劈下，城堡似乎猛烈地震动一下，“你站在这，”Snow喘了口气，她讥讽地笑着看着她，“你那天站在这，告诉我你恨我，告诉我我毁了你的一切！你站在这，报复地笑着，举着剑刺下去，刺穿了你的身体，你站在这，看着我尖叫，看着我痛哭，然后让血从那涌出来！”

“Regina，你毁了我！”

暴雨噼里啪啦，捶打着金属一样的黑石宫殿，Snow站在窗口，她的目光充斥着绝望，“你告诉我你恨我，你把我所有，愚蠢的企图，可笑的欲望，温暖的贪念，像打碎玻璃一样打碎，又把它们揉进我的血肉里！你的报复得逞了，这是世上最恶毒的复仇！你把我从人拖成了这样一个东西！”

Regina看着她，她忽然觉得心脏被什么撕扯，那旧日心脏缠得紧紧的绷带，被彻底地扯开，那结了痂的伤口，就这么被血淋淋地撕开。这不对，她最后选择了另一种方式报仇。她曾恶毒地，在脑海中欣赏过这一幕：她站在窗口，把剑刺进身体，而那毁了她一切的人，那把她困在暗无天日的城堡的人，痛哭着，尖叫着绝望。

曾经那个念头从心底冒出来，像开水滚烫地沸腾，把她的心脏放在火焰上炙烤。Regina伸出手，她想拉住她，想把对方从什么地方拉回来。但Snow却像站在悬崖的尽头，狂风呼呼灌进来，她白色的裙袍被簌簌吹动着。她绝望地看着她。

这不对，人们可以放下仇恨，人们可以重获希望，人们可以重新去爱。Regina看着她，对方像是随时会从悬崖坠落下去。对方那双黑色的眼睛像是最深的黑暗，也要把她拽入深渊。

这样的苦难，神啊，如何去拥抱？神啊，真的能被救赎吗，神啊，人的罪孽真的能被宽恕吗！

Regina就站在不远处，但她不能上前，也无法上前，一种强硬的魔法禁锢着她。黑发白裙的公主看着她，又慢慢笑起来，Snow轻轻打了个响指，那团火焰又燃起来。

Regina认出来了，那是她的火焰。

“我将你的尸身冻结，我让你重新复活于世，”Snow看着她笑，笑得她不寒而栗，她渐渐猜到她要做什么，无边的恐惧与心碎笼罩着她。

她说，她的白雪公主说，“你应当属于我。”

狂风簌簌吹动着她白色的裙袍，像亡灵跳着诡异的舞步，Snow举起手，她的眼中跳跃着什么明亮的光芒，一把冰冷的剑慢慢在她手上浮现出，白刃泛着森森寒光。

“而你的物，当归还给你。”

她冰冷地看着她，仿佛在告诉她一切因谁而起。她的眸中露出一种报复的快感，一种甜蜜的喜悦，和一种森然的绝望。Snow举起那把剑，她的十指猛地扣紧，向胸膛刺去。

Regina浑身冰冷，那禁锢她的屏障猛地被撤去，她全身什么力气也没有，瘫坐在了地上，彩色玻璃窗被吹得啪啪作响。她脑子有什么像是沉沉的黑暗，又像一把重锤，狠狠地锤下，她就此失去了知觉。

-

Regina再一次醒来时，躺在柔软的被褥里，Snow裹着厚厚的围巾，坐在地上，脸枕着床睡着。她睡得很浅，因此Regina一醒来，她也醒了。她伸手探了探Regina的额头，对方浑身战栗。

“昨晚你晕倒在那面镜子旁边，也不知道是怎么回事，浑身都在发抖，我帮你量了体温，是高烧，就在这守了一晚上，现在总算退烧了。”

Regina想说些什么，但她的嘴唇不听使唤地颤抖着。她伸出手，拥抱住白雪，Snow轻轻拍了拍她的背，温柔地顺了顺她的头发。

“没事了。” 她的白雪公主轻轻说。


End file.
